Hogwarts School Photos!
by sajublack
Summary: The 7th years have a school photo done...what happens? Slash content!


HOGWARTS SCHOOL PHOTO

At Hogwarts School, you have a year photo taken at the end of your 7th year. So you have to be all nicely dressed in your school uniform, your hair all nice and flat or put up into a nice little pony tail, bun or pigtails. You stand there, trying to smile at the camera man, while he gets you to say something completely ridiculous, like flobberworm. What you don't do, is kiss the nearest boy to you, even if you do love him. This is exactly what Sirius Black decided to do, on this very day, declare his love for Remus, for the past 7 years, during the 7th year school photos. So you're probably wondering how this exactly happened? Well here we go.

It was a hot sunny day and the photographer decided to take the photo out by the lake this time, saying that a change in scenery is just as good as a holiday. So here you have, many 17 year old boys and girls from all 4 houses, trying to fit into one picture, even the giant squid in the lake wanted to be in on it.

"He can take me spot" Sirius muttered to Remus and James.

"Well he would look a lot better than you mate" James shot back, laughing and ducking as Sirius made to hit him.

"Mr. Black and Mr. Potter, enough of that" McGonagall called "I wont have you two boys ruining this photo" she added. So back to standing around, while this guy tries to set them up in a good position, so all students will fit which is proving quite difficult. First all they started with just taking the photos of each house separate, but McGonagall persisted in making it a whole year photo, like all the rest and she confounded with how this man wasn't able to do it. Dumbledore sat there, chuckling to himself when the photographer tried to put the Slytherin's along side the Gryffindor's resulting in a lot of name calling and shoving.

"This is taking forever" Sirius whined as he rested his head on Remus shoulder.

"What, it's not like you have anything better to be doing anyway" Remus replied but little did Remus know, Sirius had planned on having a little chat, about his huge feelings.

"How do you know I don't have anything planned?" Sirius asked, looking at Remus.

"Well do you?" Remus inquired, raising one eye brow up at him, causing Sirius to moan silently to himself.

"I do as a matter of fact and if they don't hurry up, it might just happen soon" Sirius replied.

"If you and James have decided to do a naked run of the school, I suggest you wait, I don't think McGonagall needs to see you or James naked" Remus told him in a conversational tone, as if they discuss this sort of thing all the time.

"Alright everyone, that'll do it" the photographer said and he smiled triumphantly, seeing every single student was in the shot.

"One moment" McGonagall called and the students groaned. "Lucius Malfoy, do your tie up and James Potter, try and do something with your hair" she said.

"Professor, no matter what I do, it doesn't stay flat, it just sticks up in every different direction" James replied, while he tried his best to flatten his hair.

"Alright, go ahead then" McGonagall told him.

"Everyone say blast ended skrewts" the photographer called to them. But for Sirius, he didn't say anything along those lines. In fact, he didn't say anything at all. He grabbed Remus by the shoulders, turned him around and made him face him. He then proceeded to wrap his arms around his waist, pull him close and kiss him, effectively making McGonagall gasp and Dumbledore rush to her side, to catch her as she fell. It was quite amazing actually, to see how quickly Sirius managed to do that, all in a matter of seconds. They were still, however, lip locked, when the photo was taken and everyone, right down to the last slytherin on the end, saw them kissing. James was shocked, he nearly fell off the step he was standing on, whilst a few others whistled and told them to get a room.

"Told you I had something to do" Sirius muttered, forgetting about the mass of people around them. Remus hadn't said a word, his lips were still slightly parted and his mind was racing a million miles a minute. As McGonagall regained her composure and fixed her tight bun, she stood up and turned to them all.

"Alright back up to the dorms everyone, Sirius Black, in the head masters office now" she said.

"You know, you could've waited" Remus told him as they all headed back to the castle.

"I've been waiting 7 years Remus" Sirius told him and then followed McGonagall and Dumbledore up to his office, while Remus just stood there, watching Sirius disappear.

So that my dear readers, is exactly what Sirius Black did, on the school photo day!


End file.
